


Drabble: Too Many Legs

by LorraineBattaglia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs, Gen, Immaturity, Roomates, under two hundred words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorraineBattaglia/pseuds/LorraineBattaglia
Summary: Norman sighed and saved Banished.  Beverly was sophisticated enough to know which utensil to start with at a state dinner but she was emotionally a ten year old boy when it came to bathroom stuff. “I don’t care if it’s in the shape of Mongolia; I’m not coming to look at your poop.”





	Drabble: Too Many Legs

“Holy shit, Norman, come look at this!”

Norman sighed and saved Banished. Beverly was sophisticated enough to know which utensil to start with at a state dinner but she was emotionally a ten year old boy when it came to bathroom stuff. “I don’t care if it’s in the shape of Mongolia; I’m not coming to look at your poop.”

“Just get in here, gawd.”

He walked in holding his breath to see Bev pointing to a centipede crawling across the wall. “I saw a millipede by the toilet the other day, this is new.”

“Aren’t centipedes poisonous?”

“Not all of them,” Norman replied, leaning over to snatch some toilet paper. “I mean, he still has to die for the crime of having too many legs but he might not be poisonous.” 

He squished the bug, which gave an audible *pop*, and threw it in the toilet, pausing to look at Bev before he touched the handle. “Got a eulogy handy?”

Bev grinned and sang, her alto a surprisingly good accompaniment to the flushing water. “Oh hear us when we cry to thee! For those in Peril on the Sea!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure where to shove this scene when it came to the longer stuff I'm working on or if it even fit anywhere, so I figured I might as well throw it out alone on here.


End file.
